


You Can Do Anything

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: TJ teaches Cyrus how to score a basket.





	You Can Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm uploading all my Tryus fics from Tumblr (2/5). I know I said I was taking a break from AO3 for a few weeks, but I've completely fallen in love with these two... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com/)

Cyrus watched the ball fly completely over the basket for the tenth time in a row, his shoulders slumping in defeat as it disappeared behind the bleachers.

“This is hopeless,” he moaned. “I’m never gonna do it.”

TJ gave him a gentle nudge and smiled. “Don’t worry, underdog. You’ll get it eventually.”

“We’ve been here for hours!”

“Practice makes perfect.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” He lifted an eyebrow. “You’re a natural athlete. I, on the other hand, am a natural disaster.”

TJ chuckled. “You mastered the somersault, right?”

“I think ‘mastered’ is a bit of a stretch.”

“The point is, you learnt to do it. Didn’t that feel good?”

Cyrus ducked his head and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess... But it didn’t take me this long to do a somersault.”

“Scoring a basket is harder,” TJ pointed out. “But it’s the last thing on your list, so we’re not leaving this gym until you’ve done it. Okay?”

“Fine,” Cyrus huffed.

TJ smiled smugly and retrieved the ball from behind the bleachers. Once he’d returned to the court, he stood behind Cyrus and looped his arms around his waist, placing both of their hands on the ball in front of him.

“Alright,” TJ said, his voice a whisper against Cyrus’ ear. “First, your feet should be shoulder width apart; it’ll help with your balance.”

Cyrus nodded and spread his feet wider.

“Good. Now, keep your eye on the target; that’s super important. You want the ball to go in the direction you’re looking at.”

“Okay.” Cyrus squinted hard at the basket. “Check.”

“And you need to adjust your grip on the ball,” TJ said, slowly guiding Cyrus’ hands into a more comfortable position. Their fingers brushed for half a second, and Cyrus could feel his skin tingling. “You only need this hand for balance; it shouldn’t affect the delivery of the shot.”

“Is it time to throw it?”

TJ laughed softly. “Almost. You need to let your body uncoil as you take the shot; use your legs to generate more up force, then extend your shooting arm towards the rim as you release the ball.”

“Um... Can you repeat that in English, please?”

“Just throw it.”

Cyrus chewed his bottom lip, screwed his eyes shut, and tossed the ball into the air. There was a moment of silence, and then the swish of the net as the ball fell through the basket. Cyrus barely had a second to process what had happened before TJ was picking him up off the floor and spinning him around.

“You did it!” he exclaimed. “I knew you could do it!”

Cyrus gripped his shoulders and grinned down at the older boy. “I can’t believe it! I scored a basket!”

“A _perfect_ basket!”

“Really?”

“It went straight through the net,” TJ said as he slowly put him back down, his cheeks slightly rosy from the exertion. “I told you you can do anything.”

Cyrus stared into TJ’s eyes – suddenly aware of how close they were standing – and allowed himself to admire how handsome his friend looked when he smiled like that, all wide and goofy and free.

“I can do anything?” he asked.

TJ blushed. “Anything in the world.”

Before he had a chance to argue with himself, Cyrus lunged forward and pressed his lips against TJ’s. The taller boy stumbled back a few steps, then placed a steadying hand on Cyrus’ lower back. Their height difference made it difficult to meet each other’s lips without straining their necks, but Cyrus didn’t care; he was just relieved that TJ was kissing him back.

“Woah,” TJ said once they’d pulled apart, his eyes twinkling. “Where did that come from?”

“You said I could do anything.”

“I don’t remember kissing being on your list.”

“It’s on the list in my head.”

TJ grinned. “Does your list mention anything about dating?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe.”

Cyrus pretended to think about it. “Go on a date with the guy I’ve been crushing on for months? That sounds like a reasonable goal.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.” Cyrus took his hand and smiled. “It’s a yes.”


End file.
